


Get What You Deserve

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin loves to torment his pet Cecil. Especially with Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Deserve

Kevin always liked keeping Cecil down on his knees by his feet. It made him feel so very…powerful in a way. The Voice of Night Vale naked and kneeling at his feet, head bowed in submission was always more than enough to make him hard and ready for more than just looking.

At the current moment Cecil was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, head bowed and hands resting flat on his knees while Carlos was allowed to kneel on the couch beside Kevin. The former scientist was mewling and nuzzling the side of Kevin’s neck, kissing it gently down to where his collarbone was before traveling back up again, blushing whenever Kevin turned his head and rewarded him with a kiss on the lips.

Kevin loved the way Carlos was such an obedient little toy. It was why he allowed him to continue to wear his lab coat, even if he was naked underneath and banned from buttoning it. It was at least the opposite of Cecil’s forced constant nudity and Kevin hoped that it burned deep in his double’s heart and soul knowing that he would never be the favorite pet, only number two compared to Carlos.

A wicked idea came to him as a commercial for Strexcorp approved snack foods came on. “Carlos, come here my lovely…” he cooed, taking hold of him. Gently he pulled Carlos into his lap, giggling as he turned him so that his back was against his chest. He hummed as he slowly opened Carlos’ lab coat, nodding in approval when Carlos spread his legs, thrusting his hips forward, his cock already starting to harden in anticipation.

“Look at my good boy…” he cooed, taking hold of the shaft at the base, giving it a tender squeeze to make the other gasp and throw his head back. Kevin sighed and nuzzled Carlos lovingly, running his tongue over his cheek, grinding against his ass with a hiss, forcing a mewl out of him as his cock hardened completely in his hand.

“Cecil, look at my beautiful pet!” Kevin commanded, smiling wickedly as he watches the Night Valian slowly obey, trying and failing to hide the displeasure on his face. “Isn’t he just wonderful?” he taunted, stroking Carlos’ cock lazily with his one hand, the other running over his chest and stomach, pinching and teasing his nipples into hardness.

Cecil can only kneel there, his cheeks burning a dull red as his lovely Carlos is jerked off and teased in front of him. He balls his hands up into trembling fists, knowing that he will be punished if he lifts his hands from his knees. “…Carlos…” he whispered.

“Did I give permission to speak?” Kevin snorted.

“No, Master…”

Kevin huffed, shaking his head as he kissed the side of Carlos’ neck, ending it with a firm bite, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. “Tell the former Voice what he is…”

“Slut…” Carlos whimpered.

“Louder,” Kevin commanded, swirling his thumb around the head of his erection.

“Ah! You…you’re a slut, Cecil!” Carlos cried, thrusting his cock against the palm of Kevin’s hand, unable to stop himself.

“And what do sluts get?”

“Ah…what…whatever their…their Masters give them!”

“Precisely!” Kevin smiled wickedly at Cecil over Carlos’ shoulder, pumping his cock faster now. “Hey! Slut! Keep your head up! You don’t want to miss this, do you?”

Cecil whimpered as he struggled to obey, bracing himself for what he knew was to come. Kevin soon had Carlos’ cumming, pumping him slower once he screamed out in pleasure, aiming his cock so that his semen landed mostly on Cecil’s face and chest, painting his skin with the former scientist’s semen. Cecil could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears, gritting his teeth as he waited, watching Carlos slowly calm down from his high, mewling as he kissed Kevin gratefully on the lips.

“Mmm…thank you, Master,” Carlos whispered against the other’s mouth, panting as he suckled on Kevin’s tongue before pulling back.

“Of course, my lovely pet! Anything for you,” Kevin cooed, running a hand through Carlos’ hair. “Now…why don’t you run along and go get yourself a treat from the fridge, hm?”

Carlos blushed, gesturing at the erection in Kevin’s own pants as he asked, “Master?”

“Cecil will deal with it,” Kevin promised, waving Carlos away with a fond smile. Once the other was gone he turned his black eyes to Cecil, showing him his sharp white teeth in a wide grin. “Get to work, slut.”

With a small nod of his head Cecil shifted forward, opening Kevin’s fly and pulling out his erection, opening his mouth as he leaned forward, mewling softly around the hard flesh before starting to bob his head in his lap.

“Sluts get…whatever their Masters give them,” Kevin sighed, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider.


End file.
